Lucy's Sister
by Deleted accountlosiento
Summary: Long before Lucy was born Layla and Jude had another child. Alas this child had to much magical energy and the expenses to care for the little girl was to much. So they gave her up for adoption. So before long she grew up and heard of her fathers misdeeds so she went to tend to Lucy. Do not Own Fairy tail


Layla and Jude looked down at there newborn baby girl with worry filled eyes. She didn't know how to act but they knew something was wrong and when a rich noble confronted them she agreed to let him take care of her as long as they promised to keep in touch with them. SO with heavy hearts they handed over their eldest Daughter Ryanne over to a noble. What happened next broken their hearts. THe noble up and left taking the little girl with them. After years of searching they couldn't find a trace of their baby girl and they figured they left the country. Layla was thrown into depression and Jude couldn't feel anymore happiness. IT wasn't until Layla became pregnant with Lucy that there hearts where slowly healed but part of their hearts they knew a piece was missing. A piece they could never fill and after years they finally heard about their daughter.

Layla was on her death bed and she smiled. She found out her Ryanne is safe and is the princes of a distant land. THey apologized for not getting contacted because it wasn't safe for Ryanne. There was updated pictures of the little girl and it brought tears to Laylas eyes. Ryanne was pretty and her smile looked like it would light up a room. She was glad her daughter found a place where she could get the help. They had managed to get her coughing fits to stop somehow but no one knew why or how. THey didn't tell them but she hoped her daughters would be ok. So with her heart finally healed Layla passed away.

Ryanne gasped and help her chest. She felt surge of pain and her maids rushed over to her. She was ushered to the doctor but she knew what was wrong with birth parents must be either hurt or dead. She wanted to see them but she knew she couldn't since she belong to this country. She would let them go and worry about her country.

As years passed Ryanne grew up into a beautiful young lady. She was the pride of the kingdom and everyone wanted her but no one would be allowed to marry her yet. She was not only beautiful but powerful and she was the girl everyone wanted. One day a engagement invite came from the emperor of Alvarez and her adoptive parents agreed to it. So before she knew she was meeting the emperor and she was only 9. The young emperor was taken in by the young girl not because of who was but her limitless power the radiated off of her.

Before anyone knew it Ryanne was 18 and she stretched slightly. She looked around and got dressed in jeans and tank top before jumping out her window. She did a back slip before landing on the ground. She stood up and her fiancé was there. She blinked and turned around to flee but he wrapped his arms around her waits and chuckled.

"Ryanne I have told you countless times you cant run away from your official duties." HE scolded and she pouted slightly.

"Fine! lets get this engagement part over with." She huffed which caused him to only chuckle more before releasing her.

Ryanne glared at her reflection and really didn't like dressing up but she had no choice. She had her pink hair curled up into elegant twist and her dress was a long purple gown that flowed on the floor. She had on a purple jeweled necklace that he gave her and she sighed before walking out into the hallway. She made her way towards the ballroom and she finally got there. She stood next to the emperor and she smiled sweetly. She didn't wanna be stuck with him but she didn't have a choice but she had no other choice but to agree.

As the party went on she got word from a old friend of the families about what her birth father did to her little sister. She excused herself and hurried to her room. She got undressed and she let down her pink hair. She looked towards her body guard and he nodded towards her slightly before she grabbed her things and the two of them began to leave. She froze dead in her tracks when she saw her fiancé and worry was clearly show on her face.

"I know what happened so go head and go. " He said and she smiled before taking off with her body guard. A guard appeared beside the emperor who bowed slightly.

"You majesty are you sure its ok to let them go?" The guard said and the Emperor laughed.

"Yes because she already belongs to me. She is mine." He said and the guard nodded. THe emperor was right she was his and always will be. "I know where she is going to the Heartfillia Lucy, She belongs to Fairy tail...send someone to keep her safe just in case." HE said and the guard nodded before he disappeared.

Ryanne and her guard finally arrived at Fairy Tail and she stared at the huge place. Her goal was to find her sister Lucy Heartfilia. She took a deep breathe and entered. The moment she opened the door someone came flying at her. She raised her hand and they stopped in midair. With her other finger she snapped and water appeared the person. Then she fling the hand she was holding and the person turned to ice before it exploded causing the person unbearable pain. The ice shattered into a million of beautiful crystals before hitting the ground. She watched as the guild looked ready to attack.

"Calm down I mean you no harm. I am Ryanne Eliza Heartfillia Bennett. Lucy's adoptive older sister. I came here from my home because I was worried about my little sister." She said and everyone looked at her. The only one who wasn't surprised was Lucy. Her parents told her about Ryanne and how she was a princess yet her she was for her. The only family member left who didn't wanna to try to ruin her life. Tears fell from her eyes and ran to hug her sister.


End file.
